Novam Vitam
by Bluie64
Summary: Stephanie died a painful death on Earth and now she is given a second chance to have a better life in Fiore. She welcomes it, but as they say: To get to the rainbow, you have to get through the rain. And she knows that the rain will pour down hard on her.
1. Death

**There is abuse in this chapter, but only this extreme in this one. Hopefully it won't be too bad. It isn't, really, but you might wanna skip some of it. Just a warning. It's an important chapter though.**

Stephanie Levesque, the heartbreaker of Kisaragi Academy is a girl of fourteen years yet dates eight boys in a week. She is a gorgeous girl and barely wears any makeup and has the most amazing figure plus she's rich so you might think she has the perfect life, but in all actuality she doesn't.

While her mansion is huge and looks ridiculously beautiful plus her room looks the best out of all fifty rooms there are in the mansion, she isn't happy. That's because her parents always make her attend the company meetings once she gets out of school. And as if that isn't bad enough, a bunch of girls have to make her late every day.

"Hey, Stephanie-chan~," a girl calls mockingly.

Stephanie tries to walk away, but someone grabs her shoulders fiercely, making her stay in place. She takes a deep breath before saying, "Yes, Ruriko?" she almost spits out, but doesn't in fear of what worse things the girls might do to her.

"Where are you going? You seem to be in a hurry," Ruriko says, walking over.

"Yes, I am," Stephanie says, wishing they would just go away.

"Well, sadly," Ruriko says, stomping very hard on Stephanie's exposed shoes. She grins evilly as she sees Stephanie bite her lip, preventing herself from crying out. "We have something we need to say to you."

"And what is it?" Stephanie says.

Ruriko puts on a glare. "Stay away from Youichi-sama."

"He's my best friend," Stephanie says, turning around. Whatever she does, she cannot stop herself from lashing out at these girls. "You can't just get in between our friendship."

"Friendship?" Ruriko laughs. "You are so funny, _Stephanie-chan_. In this school, no boy and girl can be just friends. And I think you're a perfect example. How many boys have you slept with this week?"

"I don't sleep with them," Stephanie replies with a glare. "I just have dates with them. What is your damn problem, stupid fucking bitch?"

Ruriko's eyes narrow. "Alright, girls."

With those words, her girls start beating Stephanie up. She doubles over in pain only to be kicked in the stomach. She falls backwards and winces. The girls then begin to kick and stomp on her. Finally she can no longer stand it and begins to cry out in pain. She will not ask for help. That will make the beating far worse and is a blow to her pride she has managed to work up.

"Let's give her some special treatment," Ruriko says, and she grins evilly as she passes a razor to one of her girls. "Make some slashes on her _perfect body_."

"No-" She is interrupted by a painful smack to the face.

"Shut up," the girl hisses. "You are so annoying."

And the torture truly begins.

"Now leave, bitch!" Ruriko says, pushing Stephanie and almost making her fall down. "Leave and never come to Kisaragi Academy ever again so that we don't have to recoil in disgust whenever we see you!"

_I will not cry. I do not cry. I am strong and they are weak. _

She comforts herself with these words, transforming it into a mantra.

_I will not cry. I do not cry. I am strong and they are weak._

She thinks once more, and she falls unconscious into somebody's comforting arms.

Stephanie lurches up in bed with a gasp. Her eyes move left and right wildly before focusing on the boy in front of her. She recognizes his face and lies down, comforted. "Hey, Youichi."

Youichi sighs. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," she says, looking up at the top of her princess-style bed. "It's just…"

"What, you accidentally ran into a fan with spinning blades?" Youichi snorts. "Even if that's what did happen to you, that's not nothing. Stephanie, this is the eighth time I've seen you unconscious. The only difference is that you fainted right in front of me. It's getting more serious. Why can't you just tell me? I was your childhood friend, and now I'm your best friend. If you can't tell me, who can you tell it to?"

"Nobody and I'm fine with that," Stephanie replies. "I'm an independent person, Youichi, I don't tell anyone about my problems and that includes you."

"Come on," Youichi says softly. "Please, Steph."

A few minutes pass and Youichi is about to get up to leave Stephanie alone when she finally speaks up, "It's because of the girls, okay?"

"Girls?" Youichi says, looking into Stephanie's eyes. "Who are they?"

"They're sometimes different," Stephanie says quietly. "Today was Ruriko and her group."

Youichi is suddenly filled with anger. "They'll pay," he says while gritting his teeth. "They-"

"No, Youichi!" Stephanie cries out. "No, I can handle it myself. Please!"

Youichi stops in front of the doors. He says quietly, "I'm sorry, Steph. I can't let them continue doing this to you. You don't deserve it. Besides, what do you have to say for yourself if you died because of them? I won't forgive you."

"If that's the case, then just stay here with me for a while first," Stephanie insists. "They can wait. I need to sleep now, and you look very tired too."

Youichi hesitates. He looks at the ground for a while before he finally relents. He sits down on a long couch at the foot of Stephanie's bed. "I'll just lie down for a while. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"It's not like I can get very far," Stephanie says, smiling a little. "Get some sleep, okay? I'm sorry for making you stay here. You could've gotten some sleep in another room."

"Actually this couch is pretty comfortable already," Youichi says chuckling. "It's a bit more comfortable than my bed back at home."

"I can buy another for you then," Stephanie jokes.

"Actually I would prefer a bed like yours."

Silence reigns. Stephanie glances at Youichi every once in a while and finally he goes to sleep, thanks to his heavy eyes and the cool breeze of the air-conditioner. She sighs in relief and gets up slowly.

_Today is Youichi's sixteenth birthday. I'm a bad friend if I don't get something for him. I can't believe I haven't bought a present for him already. He always gives me mine at midnight when it's time for my birthday. He's so sweet to me and I should do the same for him, at least._

She suddenly realizes that her clothes have been changed. She blushes slightly but immediately brushes it off by thinking that one of her maids must have changed her clothes for her. Even if the person who changed her clothes is a female, she still feels uncomfortable that someone did it.

She walks down to the ground floor, politely greeting the maids and butlers on the way. She goes out the door and outside the mansion gates, finally outside of her home. She begins walking, and a few minutes later she finds a shopping mall.

Suddenly, she is grabbed by someone and dragged to an alley. She struggles but fails. The person then finally lets go and she sees with a start that Ruriko is right in her face.

"Hello, bitch," Ruriko spits. "How dare you get held by him after our little talk?"

"I didn't ask for it," Stephanie says but gets slapped. She stays silent but her hate grows stronger for the dense senior in front of her.

"I don't care," Ruriko says, glaring. "I don't care if you asked for it or not. All that matters is the fact that he touched you like that. What is it that you have captivates him and I don't?"

She circles around Stephanie like a vulture. "Your plastic boobs? Your shapeless body and legs? Your clown face?" She slaps Stephanie. "What is it?!"

"How should I know?" Stephanie glares.

"And that is why I think you shouldn't fucking live," Ruriko scowls. "Get her."

They swoop down on her like a flock of angry birds, and she feels herself being slapped and scratched at with occasional punches. When they are done, she is left feeling like she hurts everywhere.

"And now for the big finisher," Ruriko says. Stephanie catches the glinting of a knife. "In her stomach, please."

A searing pain erupts in her stomach, and she screams but no one hears her for a cloth is around her mouth. Black spots appear in her vision as she watches the girls laugh at her misery and pain.

_When I thought of the ways I would die, I didn't think it would be getting stabbed by a bunch of bitches while trying to get a present for a best friend I know since I was a child. But now I can see it happening and it's happening fast. I can't stop it but I'm not afraid. I know I'm bleeding to death but I cannot bring myself to care. This is the fate caused by these girls but I can't care less. What I do care about is how Youichi will react, but sadly I can't_ _stop it. _

_This is my fate and I accept it._

And she bleeds to death in the dark alley, remembered only as a very rich and beautiful person by many people.

**So how was it? Too weird? **


	2. In a New World

**I forgot to do this last chapter but here I go. **

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you ****XxReborn4UxX ****for helping me so much with this story. You are the one who suggested this story in the first place so it belongs to you 50% I guess. :3 Here's a heartsign, Saffron-chan. **

Stephanie's POV

My eyes open as if for the first time, and I stare into the wide blue sky. I admire its beauty for a moment until I realize that I am lying down on the grassy ground. My senses fully come to me and I stand up to avoid the constant tickling of the grass. I sniff, and I smell many different things. The smell of the forest is a quick way to explain all these familiar and unfamiliar smells coming together, unorganized.

I walk and my steps feel light as if I am walking on air. Everything seems so clear. I smile as I see some squirrels gathering acorns from fifty feet away. I notice a few birds' nests here and there. Nature is beautiful but with it danger also arrives.

A huge monster appears and frightens away all the wildlife. All the peaceful feeling I had is gone, and I frown. The monster roars and charges straight at me. It is clear a fight cannot be avoided with this monster's speed.

From there, my instincts activate. I position my hands and focus. A magic circle appears and I say, "Ice Goddess's Bellow." My voice is confident and brave.

The monster is struck by the swirling snow blizzard and roars, almost finished. But I do not need to do the finishing move for it runs away. I sigh in relief, but then the question comes. _What did I just do? _

I look around, now having come to grips with reality. _Didn't I just die near the shopping mall? Why am I here? If I did die, why am I still alive? I guess I'll just have to find out._

I jog, trying to find the way out of the forest. Finally I emerge into a small, humble town. The smell of bread fills my nose instantly. I scrunch up my nose a little. I do not like bread. Also, it's not like I have any money. Perhaps the usual taste of gourmet has made me feel this way but I push the thought and continue through the town.

I catch the familiar scent of alcohol and instantly I am reminded of the parties at the mansion.

~Flashback Starts~

The gales of laughter and music could be heard. I have finished my speech only to be directed with disappointed looks given by none other than my parents. I stopped myself from sending nasty looks. That would not have been good. I then sat at a table with my so-called family.

I distracted myself by helping myself to tiny sips of wine and meager amounts of vegetables. Anymore and I would've gotten myself a ticket for a lecture later on, something which is never pleasant to hear and sometimes ended with yelling and shouting.

And the next thing I knew, my family was gone and Ruriko and her friends had sat themselves down.

"Good evening, Stephanie-sama," Ruriko ended with a sneer. "Looks like you're having a great time."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Ruriko rarely comes and that's only because my parents are a bit interested in her family's company.

"I am patiently waiting for your parents' approval for my family's company," Ruriko said.

It seemed that my parents were now more interested in her company. If Ruriko's family was lucky, her company would benefit a lot. But that could also be bad for our company, because I still could not uncover her parents, who are quite stern each time I saw them. Her parents could bring my company's downfall. This would affect me, and I did not and do not want that.

And so, my prayers were answered. Ruriko's company ended up rejected. However, this meant I would suffer for it.

That was the beginning of even more bullying from Ruriko and friends.

~Flashback Ends~

That particular party was even worse than usual. Maybe I shouldn't have prayed for her parents to fail, for it brought about my death. However, I am alive again now with a clean slate, so I have no regrets.

I mentally shrug my thoughts off and return to reality. I look up and I see a guild. It looks huge, new and beautiful. The sign outside tells me that this is the guild Lamia Scale. I've played some games before so I know that I need to join one of these guilds to earn money otherwise I won't survive in this…world; I suppose is the right word.

Let's see, what I want is a guild that is loving and rowdy so that I can either join them or hide in the shadows easily and is a bit well-known so that I can get some good missions.

The guild doors open. A man comes out. There is barely any sound coming from within, and I see that the guild members are simply chatting and drinking, and only a few are making noise.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" the man that had emerged from the door asks me coolly.

"I am simply considering your guild," I reply simply.

"You don't want to actually go in?"

"No, I think I've made my choice," I turn to leave, but he calls out to me.

"What's your name?"

I turn back to face him. "Stephanie Levesque."

"Nice," he smirks. "I'm Lyon Bastia. I hope I'll see you again."

"I hope I'll see another man who strips in public." I turn once more.

I hear him yell out, and I smile sweetly. That was certainly an interesting man. Can there be more like him in this strange place? I won't expect any less from this world.

I come across a magazine stand. The lady working the stand looks friendly so I ask. "Excuse me, but can you please tell me what rowdy guilds you know?"

The lady smiles at me. "Can a guild named Fairy Tail interest you? They are quite the rowdiest guild I've ever known. But they care about one another and consider everyone their family. Why, I've heard that Laxus and his Raijinshuu tribe got everyone in the guild and in the town of Magnolia involved in some sort of huge battle royale that left the Master – his grandfather, I'll have you know – in a critical condition and two other members and himself injured heavily yet the guild – bless their heart – found the heart to accept him months later after banishing him. And seven years later, after the disappearance of their main members, they partook in the famous Grand Magic Games and they would've won had it not been for some sort of interruption." The lady smiles sadly. "Had I been born with magic, I would have joined them in a heartbeat. I greatly recommend you to join them."

I imagine the guild in my mind and I smile. "I will. Thank you for the information."

A different world. A different guild. Perhaps I can be remade here.

**There was a reference in this chapter! **

**Hints: It was in the first book. It was made into a movie like two years ago. It's not set in a fantasy world, too. But this world certainly works differently from what we're used to. **

**Think about it or you won't get a chapter until November! Actually that probably won't happen but who knows. My huge exams are coming out. That's why I even gave you that warning in the first place. But if anything, the reason I won't update is because of my exams. They're so scary. I'm pretty sure I'm better off facing a big dog head on (I'm kinda scared of dogs because of their teeth and because they'll probably hate me because they don't like what they're smelling). Hopefully the dog's friendly. We don't need to be best friends but yeah. **

**Well, until next time! Heartsign you guys.**


	3. Scarlet Fairy

**Hey. ;)**

~Normal POV~

Stephanie comes across a random hole in the ground. She is about to walk on when she decides otherwise, and decides to check if anyone had his head too high up in the clouds to fall down.

And what do ya know, the Titania people and magazines have been telling her so much about is stuck in a hole. She looks battered as if she had been involved in a great battle, and must have lost a lot of her magic if she is unable to get out using one her flight armors.

She notices Stephanie. "Excuse me, but can you help me out of here?"

"My pleasure," Stephanie replies, and she creates a rope using Ice-Make to help her out. She has managed to teach herself a bit of Ice-Make magic just in case, but this is to the extent of her abilities.

Erza gets out in less than ten minutes, with albeit difficulty. She hoists herself onto the firm ground, and Stephanie sees that she has greatly injured her leg and torso. Erza inspects her injuries, and is left with an unreadable expression.

And what comes out of Stephanie's mouth next is completely out of her control.

"I don't like your face," Stephanie deadpans.

Erza looks at Stephanie questioningly. That's odd, she thinks. "Well, thank you for the help," she tries slowly, one eyebrow still raised.

"You're welcome, b***," Stephanie says, and is about to walk away when Erza appears in front of her, a sword to her neck.

"What did you just call me?" Erza dares, pushing the sword a little closer until there is only one inch of space before Stephanie gets her head sliced off.

Stephanie swiftly ducks under and around, and begins to run. "You heard me, bitch!"

"Get back here!"

When Erza loses track of Stephanie, instinct takes over and she finds herself at a cake shop. She takes a look around with the greatest glare she had ever put on, and seeing that the pink-haired daredevil was not around, she marches on to the counter. Someone is standing in front of the cashier, and Erza makes no attempt to check if the other cashiers were empty, her patience having run out.

"Move." Her head is down.

"Hm?" the person questions and turns around. "Are you talking to me?"

Erza looks up and stops mid-yell when she sees that the person in front of her is the very innocent-looking girl who had angered her from before. Stephanie.

"Why you-" A sword appears.

"Whoa there!" Stephanie panics and holds the sword by its blade. "What have I done to you?"

"What have I done to you?" Erza repeats furiously. "What have you done to me? You called me a bitch!"

"Really?" Stephanie blinks. She kneels down and says solemnly, "I'm very sorry, dear stranger, for whatever I have done to you."

Erza blinks.

"Do you forgive me now?" Stephanie lifts her head.

"Don't you remember what you just did?" Erza asks, extremely confused.

"Um…" Three dots appear on top of Stephanie's head one by one, and finalizes with a light bulb. "Oh! I really am so sorry; I don't know what came over me!" She smacks her head on the floor repeatedly.

"Stop!" Erza panics. "That's enough."

"Really? You forgive me now?" Stephanie lifts her head up again once more, hopeful.

"Yes," Erza nods firmly.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Stephanie trails off before getting a sudden realization. "Oh, maybe I can make it up to you by ordering you some cake?"

Erza is presented with a towering strawberry cake, and she feels herself drooling. "Itadakimasu," she mumbles incomprehensibly before she digs in.

Stephanie is digging in as well. "Strawberry cake is so good! I can't believe I've never tasted this before! You certainly have great taste, Erza-san!"

"Yuf ah do. Whaf your mame agaim?"

"Stephanie!"

"Guf to mit yu."

"Good to meet you too, Erza-san! I really admire you, you know!"

"Wealy?"

"Yuppies! You know why yuppies? Because they sound like puppies and puppies are the best! You know why they're the best? Cuz they are! Ya know why? Cuz they're real cute! You know why? Cuz they're so small! You know why? Cuz they're puppies!"

"Guf ta know."

"Why do you keep saying guf? Because they sound like poof? Like magic? I can't do magic that makes that sound, but I would love to! Like, Ice God's Blizzard, and a poof! That'll sound so cool~ Oh my God, I feel so jelly of those who has magic like that! Does magic like that exist? Who knows! I don't think you have magic like that, Erza-san, but who knows! You keep surprising everybody! I've read it all in the magazines, so I know everything about you! About your life, Tower of Heaven – oh this cake is so~ good, I can't believe you can manage without it for longer than like four minutes, thirty-five seconds and fifty-seven milliseconds! Like, I would totally need to carry one huge, huge cake! I don't think that will be enough, ac-"

Erza has shoved a huge pile of cake into Stephanie's mouth, making any sounds she's trying to make with her throat muffled. She has a smile on at her hyperactivity. "Shut it for a second, will you? Eating in silence is a masterpiece."

Stephanie blinks before she gives her a wide grin. "I understand, Erza-san!"

"Now why does your personality keep changing?" Erza continues, having finished her cake. She pats her belly before she goes on, "Is it some form of magic I don't know about? Perhaps Porlyusica can help you with that."

Stephanie's eyes suddenly widen, and she looks around in confusion. The spoon falls out of her mouth as she realizes she had been eating cake, with Erza Scarlet no less. She says slowly, "What happened?"

Erza blinks. "Oh, so you're back. Is this your real personality?"

Stephanie blinks. "Um, yes? May I ask what all this is about?"

Erza looks thoughtful for a few moments before she sits up straight. "I think I know what happened now. When I got out of the hole, you had a sudden personality change, something that made you rude and unfeeling, even more than you are know. And after I chased you, you somehow switched your personality again, making it so that you are happy-go-lucky, extremely talkative and hyperactive. And just now, you switched back to what I assume is your original true personality."

Stephanie takes it in for a moment and takes a few more moments to recall what had happened when she was not in her right mind. She sighs when she finishes. "Well, I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble, and for calling you a bitch."

"It's nothing to worry about," Erza says calmly, spooning herself a bit of cake from Stephanie's plate. "I am quite sorry but I must say that I prefer your happy personality." She smiles. "You look so stiff and uptight. Actually, you remind me of myself."

Stephanie blushes a little. "I can see that, Erza-san."

"Perhaps we can be good friends this way," Erza continues, still wearing her smile. "We do relate. You do have magic, correct? Ice Goddess, I believe."

"Yes."

"That is quite rare, even in a world like this. There's no one with a magic like yours that I know. Perhaps you'd like to join Fairy Tail?" Erza's expression is almost hopeful. "You'd be a good addition to the family, not only because of your magic."

"I'd love to, actually," Stephanie has a dainty smile.

"Terrific," Erza says her smile widening. "I think it's best if we travel together. It's not far."

"That'll be…interesting."

"Certainly. Do you still like cake, by any chance?"

"Oh hell no."

Erza's smile disappears into a line and she deadpans, "I see why you have that personality now."

**For those complaining about the use of vulgar language, bitch is not an expletive. Just in case you guys wanna shield your children's eyes or something. It just means female dog. I will still use expletives though. :P Also, hope y'all like the lighthearted chapter. It's Fairy Tail, so it's bound to happen. Unless the story has tons of tragedies or something. Then maybe there won't be any fun. I dunno.**


	4. Journey to a New Life in a New Place

**Yo what up Obsession in the house! **

~Normal POV~

Stephanie bandages up some of Erza's wounds before they set out. It's not long before Stephanie feel like an easily excited and hyper little girl again.

"Hey, Erza-san, what is Fairy Tail like?!"

"It seems your excited personality is back again."

"Hm? Actually never mind, just tell me what Fairy Tail is exactly like!"

She shakes her head a little and smile, and Stephanie wonders her actions for a split second before she returns back to being immensely interested in Fairy Tail again.

"First off, we're a very rowdy guild."

"That sounds great~!" she trills.

"Except we are always complained about by the Magic Council, so Master has to do a lot of paperwork at all times."

"It still sounds amazing!"

"Indeed. I like it myself, even though it does get quite annoying when I am eating my cake. However, Fairy Tail will forever be that way, so I don't stop them. Besides, I've gotten quite used to it. Though, you are a different case. First impressions last," Erza mutters the last sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." _Hm! _Stephanie thinks.

"And?!"

"Ever since we almost won the Grand Magic Games-"

"The Grand Magic Games?! What is it?!"

Erza purses her lips before continuing, "The Grand Magic Games is an annual competition held to determine the strongest guild in Fiore-"

"Annual?!"

"Yearly."

"Yearly?!"

"Every year."

"OH! So what are the rules?"

"Each guild can enter two teams into the tournament and one team has five members. There are reserve members for each team-"

"Reserve?!"

"It means-"

"OH!" She rushes off.

_What now? _Erza thinks, frustrated but not wanting to punch Stephanie for some reason. _That girl has probably grown on me already..._

Stephanie has smelled cupcakes, and is at a cupcake stand for fundraisers. Not having any money and having a very childish mind and the fact that someone isn't watching, she reaches out for one, only to hear someone's voice, jerk back her hand and hide in a very prickly bush. _OWWWW!_

"Charcoal bastard, I told you Erza isn't here! Why would she be here? Most likely she's at the guild now! We wasted our time coming out here when we could clearly be training!"

"We haven't searched everywhere yet, prostitute! I wanna go back to the guild and pick out missions for the S-class exams too, but what if Erza's injured and unable to move out there?! How would you feel then?!"

"Flame ass, we're talking about Erza here. Erza, the one who can knock us out with one move! Besides, Master told us that she will be fine! Don't you trust him? Of course your stupid little mind won't ever think that she might actually be safe!"

Stephanie peers out just in time to see a half-naked guy shoving a pink-haired scarf-wearing male. She grins. _They look interesting! Especially naked guy! Man, if Fairy Tail is like this, I would be like, 'YAAAAY'!_"

"Hey Naked Guy! Pinkie Guy..." She stops short and blinks. "What are these childish little infants doing in the middle of town?"

The two stop fighting and look up at her. Natsu says, "Hey! Did you just insult us?"

"So what if I did? What are you going to do?"

"Why you-"

"Not interested. But you, half-naked guy, do you sell your body or something?"

"What!" the half-naked guy protests.

"Why else would you walk around in your boxers with prints of a female everywhere? Is she a regular customer? Fuck you in both of your houses every night? I do feel for the neighbors."

"Hahahaha!" Pinkie laughs at Naked Guy.

"Might wanna take a look at yourself first before you laugh, Pinkie. While his mind may be quite full of the color yellow, your mind is just a barren wasteland."

"Pfft!" Naked Guy lets out before bursting into laughter.

Stephanie blinks.

"Huh? What am I doing? Where am I? Who am I?" Stephanie runs around before stopping. "Oh wait I know! Never mind! So what are you laughing about?"

"Huh?"

"Ooh ooh ooh, you must be laughing at each other! I mean, both of you do look pretty funny! You're naked, and you're pink! Like me! Except you're weird! I've never seen a boy with pink hair before! You must have dyed it! Mine though, is perfectly natural! Yay for me! Sorry, no yay for you!"

"Uhhhh..."

Stephanie's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no! I left her! Sorry, Pinkie and Naked Guy, gotta run!"

"Uhhhh..."

Stephanie returns to Erza. "Hey, I'm sorry I left! I smelled cupcakes!"

"You didn't take one, did you?" Erza narrows her eyes.

"Oh no, I forgot to!" Stephanie looks at the stand's direction.

"No, don't do it."

"Okay, Erza-san!"

"It's not good to do it, okay? It's not nice."

"Okay..." Stephanie looks down, upset.

"Don't cry!" Erza panics before she manages to calm down. "J-Just don't cry, okay?"

Stephanie blinks before smiling widely, "Okay, Erza-san!"

"Good," Erza says, clearing her throat. "Back to where we were."

Three days have passed. Stephanie and Erza have bonded a lot over conversations, cupcakes, cakes and many more. By then, Erza's wounds have healed. And on the fourth day, something happened.

"Wake up, Erza-san."

Erza bolts up and looks around wildly, brandishing a sword. A moment later, she sees that nothing is wrong and Stephanie is talking to her and puts it down, asking, "What happened?"

Stephanie isn't exactly a morning person, but she is a very light sleeper. When faint screaming could be heard outside, she awoke immediately. Erza however is a deeper sleeper than that. "Some screaming woke me up and I saw a monster outside. He's not just passing through town."

Erza gets up and requips into her basic armor in one second. "Let's go."

They head outside quickly and find the monster a kilometer away from the inn. They take minutes to get there, and see a monster the height of a two-storey house about to eat someone.

Stephanie freezes the hand immediately and Erza gets the person out of its hand. She then start slashing away at the monster while Stephanie freezes its feet. The monster is far more tenacious and stronger than the first one Stephanie encountered so it breaks out from the ice moments later.

"No! Ice Goddess's Ice Beam!" The beam strikes one of the monster's spikes and it roars, stumbling back a bit. "Weak spot!"

"Got it!" Erza targets the spikes and moments later the monster falls forward. Together, Erza and Stephanie manages to save everyone from being crushed by the monster.

"Good job, Erza-san!" Stephanie says, a light grin on her face.

"You did well," Erza says, nodding and smiling. She pats one of the monster's spikes. "Could do with a new present. Last time I got one it was when Lucy joined the guild."

"Lucy?"

"I never mentioned her, now did I? Lucy is a seventeen-year-old girl, bright, cheery and likeable. She's on Team Natsu with me. We're good friends," Erza says, smiling. "Come to think of it, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen actually. I'm guessing you're nineteen?"

"How did you know that? But yes, I'm quickly turning twenty."

"I guessed so."

"Do I really look that old?"

"No, you just look mature. I'm curious: how old did you think I am?"

"Thirteen, actually."

"Interesting," Stephanie says, smiling a little. She suddenly spots a cake shop behind Erza. "Want to go for some strawberry cake?"

"Of course," Erza smiles.

"I still don't like it though."

"I don't like cupcakes either."

**What did you think? :] **


	5. Fairyland

**Bro, here you go. :] **

~Stephanie's POV~

I look at the exterior design of the guild in admiration. The guild is big and seems to have two floors. I study the delicately-carved fairies sitting on the sign that reads 'Fairy Tail'. Certainly an intriguing sign for newcomers like me. However, I know what to expect within, thanks to a scarlet-head good friend I have somehow made.

Erza has left just yesterday, saying that she received a message from Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail which says that she needs to leave for a long mission. I have wondered what that note she was holding is about. She has assured me that it will simply be a special bikini shoot with some respectful old men to promote Fairy Tail. Perhaps I should come to expect more of these in the future.

As I continue looking at the doors, my nervousness grows. While this does seem unlikely, I am quite shy. Although in all reality there's really nothing to be afraid of - especially after what Erza told me - and I do know that, I still feel nervous though.

_I wish Erza was here_, I think as I look behind me in hidden nervousness. _Alright, three seconds and you go through those doors. One, two, three._

I open the doors - albeit forcefully - and walk myself inside. I force myself to look ahead, but even then, I can still see that the guild is far too busy to notice me. They run around here and there, in the middle of a brawl. I hope nothing will manage to hit me. I swerve my way around, managing to get nicked in the side and even in the head here and there, but still everyone is still too preoccupied with their brawl to notice. I manage to get to the safest place which is also known as the bar safely.

I sit myself down and calm my fast-paced heart. Back in my...previous life I didn't do much sports. Exercise isn't my thing especially without any real friends to do it with, and my Physical Education classes had always been spent with whatever boyfriend I was hooking up with since the teacher does not do anything.

Back to the point: with no exercise done at school or home I am someone who diets a lot. That is because of my parents, mind you, I have zero interest in starving myself, but because of them, I passed out a few times. Sometimes because of starvation, sometimes because of my injuries. But all were then always taken care of by him.

I turn around just in time to see a half-naked guy slamming into the bar right next to me. This brawl is pretty intense. I look at him, wondering if he is alright and instantly have any worries wiped out by his fierce lunge back into the brawl.

I turn back and wait impatiently for someone _normal _to come, and would luck have it: a small blue-haired girl takes her seat two seats away. Without having even taking the time to pause and check whether she is normal, I sit next to her. Besides, she looks ten. What harm could a ten-year-old girl do...? Okay, plenty of harm. Who knows with this Fiore world or whatever. I bet she has the power of the dragons embedded inside her or something. Jesus.

"Hello, little girl," I say using my usual polite tone.

She looks up, startled. I suddenly notice her white cat standing next to her, wearing a cute dress. Oh no...must...resist...temptation...to...hug...kitty...adorable...kitty...cat...neko...!

"Oh hello," she replies, and notice my discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" I say a bit too quickly and she looks at me with curiosity hidden in big brown orbs. "Nothing."

"Okay then," she says, convinced now. "So-"

I HUG THE CUTE FUCKING KITTY CAT NEKO-TAN, interrupting her. "Why are you so cute?!"

"Hey!" the cat protests.

I don't care if she speaks! Heck, she could fly for all I care, I just want a HUG! "Aww, you're so~ cute!" I end with a bit of frustration. Why is she so cute?!

"Um, you're hurting her," the blue-haired girl says. I hear the concerned tone in her voice, but I could not give a shit less at that moment.

Once the hugging is done, I set her down and pet her. The cat protests, but eventually she purrs very contentedly. Looks like my skills of cat-petting is still top-notch! YAY!

"Aww, look at you cute little honey pie, you sweetheart little darling," I coo. Too bad she's not actually a kitten! So sad now! But I comfort myself by concentrating on her cuteness, and I manage to smile very widely and uncontrollably again. "Nothing can separate us, not even a nuclear bomb!"

Well, I'm wrong.

Something much less than a nuclear bomb but still very destructive comes crashing just over us. I'm talking within a millimeter of my hair. The crash is quite noticeable, but the brawl doesn't stop. I take a look at the crash site (which actually isn't very impressive and there's just a small dent in the wall) and see that it's a pink-haired guy and half-naked guy. I distinctly remember seeing them when I was in my other personality.

_These two are very destructive, aren't they? And also they fight with each other a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if they were gay, fucking hell. _I then stop, realizing I sound like my alter cursing personality a lot. _Back to the subject, actually I don't even want to talk about them anymore. They're fighting with each other right at the crash site. Damn, what kind of a guild is this?_

Ahh. Sass moment is over. But then my hyper personality returns full-force once I see the cat. I coo at her and pet her very lovingly until a polite voice speaks up, "Excuse me, but I can't pass."

And somehow I'm right at the entrance to behind the bar! What the hell! "Sorry," I apologize and move my booty. The word booty is so weird! Like, it could be a name for a person! I then turn back to my kitty and once I see her I pout. "Aww, why are you asleep already?" I poke her and no response. I then look up at the person from earlier. She's beautiful! And she's carrying the boys! Weird! "Hey, hey, hey, what's your name?" And shouldn't it be who's your name? English is so~ weird!

She returns my excited grin with a sweet smile of her own. "I'm Mirajane Strauss but do call me Mira!"

"Okie, Mira-san!"

"No honorifics-"

"I'm Stephanie Levesque! Call me Steph!" If she wants me to call her Mira, then she can call me Steph!

"Oh, alright, Steph-chan!"

"It's great to meet you, Mira-chan!"

Mira blinks and then smiles even more sweetly than before. "It's great to meet you too! So, what brings you here?"

"I want to join the guild!" I answer. I am determined! Hup-ho!

"That's great news! Come, I'll bring you to Master!" she drops Gray and Natsu like a sack of potatoes - hehe, that's funny but maybe I should make it pack of cupcakes, yeah I'll do that WAIT why would you drop a pack of cupcakes that's just evil you should eat it so maybe packet of fish, hm that doesn't fit well maybe I'll just continue using sack of potatoes - oh we're already here - but wait did I use that term wrong oh no but maybe not hm maybe I should just not speak English but I don't know any other language oh no maybe Erza can teach me maybe - whoops Master is looking up at my panties I'll be right back Thought Train - hehe Thought Train!

"Why are you looking at my panties?"

He backs up very~ quickly like very~ quickly I don't think you got me so here: very~ quickly! "Don't be ridiculous child, I was doing nothing of the sort! Anyway, it's always great to have a new member. I can see that you'll be a great addition, however it seems you have more than one personality, but maybe it's just my imagination."

"Hey that rhymed! But actually yes I do! I got this onesie right here, and my meanie one and my old self!"

"So this isn't your old self," Master hmmed. "Also, it seems that your triple personality isn't due to natural causes. This means that someone used magic to tamper with your personality, but also added something else..."

"But how can anyone harness this kind of magic?" Mira speaks up. I don't care though! The tiles are more interesting actually never mind they aren't. I'll just focus on hm...Master's pile of papers! Yeah I'll go through them! I'm sure he doesn't mind!

"Exactly. This is the kind of thing only heard of in folklore," Master says, sighing. "The only ones who can do this are The Warlocks' Cult. And yet the last member died out decades ago. I'll have to look into this. Hopefully I'll have some answers by the next meeting which is a week away. But right now we should get Stephanie welcomed into the guild."

"Of course, Master," Mira says, nodding. She takes the stamp from the drawers of the Master's table and holds it out to me. I was so bored out of my mind because of that paperwork! Finally! "Now, Steph-chan, where do you want your guild mark and in what color?"

"Dark blue and..." Whoops, I haven't decided! Dark blue is my favorite color ever, but where should it be? Hm...I should put it on a daring place! Because that's who I am, yeah! Stephanie Levesque! I pull up my shirt. I point a bit higher up the centre of my breasts and say with confidence, "Stamp it here!"

I see Master has some drool coming out of his mouth! Ew! "Ah...sure..." Mira replies and stamps it on my requested place.

YEAH! I'M A FAIRY TAIL MAGE! LOOK AT ME NOW BITCHES! WOOHOO!

Actually it wasn't that exciting, but it was heartwarming! Yay! Now I belong somewhere!

**Meringue sounds like a cute name. **


	6. Introductions

**No exams for the rest of the year! Party hard, biches! And no, that is not a typo. That is a reference. To a YouTuber. :] Also, age doesn't matter people, if you're wondering about Stephanie and Gray/Rogue. Besides, it's only like three years apart! I've seen a manga couple who are like ten years apart in age. o.O Now that's...strange. Still acceptable though, I feel. :3 **

Stephanie comes bounding out of the office, feeling exceptionally joyful. She hops around singing a cheery song, showing off her happiness. In her excitement she bumps into a blue-haired naked person. She gives out a squeak and rubs her bum. She looks up with a pout, but that goes away when she recognizes the blue-haired naked person.

"Naked guy! I saw you before!"

Naked Guy, who looked like he was going to apologize, blinks and protests. "I'm not naked-" He looks down and blushes a little. "Be right back," he mutters and disappears into a brawl.

Stephanie gets up and watches him amusedly as he goes around yelling at random people and getting involved in the brawl a few times. By the time he finally returns, she is back to her normal self. "So, I've met you before, right?"

"Great, now you're back in that persona. I don't want to have to start a fight with a girl, so I'll catch you later."

"Are you insulting me?" Stephanie Levesque is certainly not like her mean persona, but she cannot take an insult like that. She looks at him with a calculating eye, and he shrinks back a little in fear.

"Uh, no, I just don't want to hurt girls," he admits.

Stephanie decides to let him go. "What's your name? I'm Stephanie Levesque."

"Gray Fullbuster. Are you joining the guild?"

"Done it. Although I might change my mind."

"Hey, give us a chance," Gray smirks. "I swear, not all of us are the same. You're definitely the type who can fit in with Wendy or Lucy, at least if you're not in your super cheerful personality anyway."

"Maybe." That is the only word she replies with.

"I just don't want to drive a guild member away," Gray says. "You're family now, and we have to stick together. So don't just leave for no reason."

Stephanie gives him a smile. Gray blushes a little, but she shakes it off as the pink-haired mage had passed by when he did that. That mage seems like a walking furnace. "You're cool," she says.

He smiles. "And you are too." He leaves.

"Oh, have you joined Fairy Tail?" Stephanie turns around to see a smiling blonde with some hair tied up in a side-ponytail. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Stephanie Levesque. It's nice to meet you too and yes, I have joined the guild."

"Do you want me to introduce you to some guild members? All of us are nice, really, it's just that for some of us it's harder to show it, so don't worry."

Stephanie thinks about it. "Sure."

"Great! First, I'd like for you to meet one of my best friends," Lucy says, going over to one of the tables. A petite blue-haired girl with a headband sits there, reading a book. A black cat is sitting down on the table, very busily eating some kiwis. "Hi, Levy-chan!"

Levy looked up and smiled. "Hi, Lu-chan!" She notices Stephanie. "Oh, hello, I'm Levy McGarden, who are you?"

"I'm Stephanie Levesque. Newcomer to the guild," she answers. Lucy takes a seat, and Stephanie decides to take a seat in a position where she won't have to lose her marbles over the Exceed.

"So, do you like to read books?" Levy continues with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Right now there's only the two of us who like reading, so it'd be great for you to join us."

"Well, yes, I do, actually," Stephanie offers a smile. "One of my favorites is _Jane Eyre_."

"You read that? I love it so much! Unfortunately, Lu-chan here doesn't like it much."

Lucy looks sheepish. "It's a bit hard for me to understand. So, I've been putting it off for _Insurgent_, which is a sequel to _Divergent_. I love it so far, but _Divergent_ is my favorite book of all time. I'm so glad to have taken your suggestion, Levy-chan!"

Levy grins. "Glad to see you've entered the fandom!" She turns to Stephanie. "Have you read the trilogy?"

"No, I haven't," Stephanie replies. "What are they about?"

"They're about the five factions, Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Candor and Amity. Beatrice Prior is the main character. She is a strong-willed sixteen-year-old who hates showing weakness. I love her!" Levy squeaks. "You should check the books out! _Divergent _is one of my favorites as well, and _Allegiant _is the sequel to _Insurgent_. I can borrow you the books if you'd like!"

"It does sound very interesting," Stephanie muses. "If it doesn't trouble you, I'd like to borrow them. Don't worry, I'll keep them safe. Any damage caused will result in immediate payment."

Levy smiles. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure they'll be kept in safe hands. Unless you get a fire dragon slayer at your door, there's nothing to worry. Even if they are damaged, we can go on a mission together to repay them! It'll be fun!"

"We should do a mission together sometime!" Lucy agrees. "Also, I hope Natsu won't go over to your place. He'll just cause a lot of trouble and even burn down your place. I'm lucky to have that not happened yet. Actually, do you have somewhere to go to?"

"No, I don't," Stephanie admits, seeing no reason to lie.

"Then I'll bring you to Fairy Hills!" Levy says, excited. "You can live next to Wendy's room. She only has Juvia as a neighbor, but Juvia is a bit too obsessed with Gray. She'll be happy for some more company, and she does have an Exceed you can get along with."

"Oh, yes, I've met Carla," Stephanie replies, almost reverting to her happy-go-lucky persona. "She's very cute. Wendy seems like a nice girl as well, not troublesome in the least. I think I will go there. Thank you for your suggestion."

"There is no need for you to be so formal!" Levy smiles. "It's my pleasure to help a family member. I do hope we'll become good friends!"

"Me too!" Lucy agrees. "Hey, maybe we can go shopping sometime! We'll wait for Erza to come back from her mission first. I have seen some outfits that I think will look great on her!"

"Oh yes, and I've promised her I'll look out for a cake pajamas," Stephanie adds.

"You know her already? That's great!" Lucy speaks.

"Yes, I've met her about five days ago. She's a misunderstood lady, as she's told me. But I see that she has a heart of gold," Stephanie smiles.

"She'll be glad to hear that," Lucy grins. "Many people are afraid of her. But that's Erza! And I like her the way she is."

"Agreed," Stephanie says.

Levy, who is usually afraid of Erza, smiles as well. It's not often that someone warms up to Erza so soon, and it's nice to see that it's happened, although she is still fearful of the strict mage.

"Anyway, we'll see you again later, Levy-chan!" Lucy waves, getting up.

"Later, Lu-chan!" Levy smiles.

The next mage in line is Cana. The drunk mage is chugging down a barrel of alcohol, and Stephanie notes that she has finished a few barrels. She finds it impressive. Lucy starts, "Hi, Cana! Meet Stephanie Levesque."

Cana sets down her barrel. She looks quite normal. "Oh, hey, Lucy, Stephanie. Cana Alberona. Can you drink a few barrels?" she asks, drinking from another.

"Oh no, I can't," Stephanie winces. Alcohol reminds her of the parties she's attended with her boyfriends. She's always taken at least two bottles, and already she was drunk off her tits. She would go to the dance floor and grind against her boyfriend. And most of the time, the nights ended with some alone time with a random guy.

She feels a bit disgusted about what she was doing back then, but it was to let her forget about how upset she was over her family. And soon, it was also to forget about the bullying. It was better than cutting, but now she feels cutting would have been a better option, especially if it still meant going to a better place such as this world.

"Suit yourself," Cana shrugs. She continues chugging down her alcohol.

"She's not always obsessed over her alcohol," Lucy assures. She moves over to an empty table and sits down. She knows that Cana would allow her to tell the story. Stephanie follows. "Once I found her half-dead in an alley near my house, due to too much alcohol, and I brought her home. She explained that it was because she wanted to prove herself to her father, Gildarts, by passing the S-class exams. But she couldn't, so I wanted to help her. I ended up becoming her partner for the exams, and we went to the island Tenroujima. An immensely powerful dragon named Acnologia showed up and we joined hands to defeat it. We would've died if it hadn't been for our first master Mavis Vermillion, who trapped us in Fairy Sphere, which kept us there for seven years."

"Seven years," Stephanie repeats. She lets the information sink in, and nods. "I would like to meet her."

Lucy smiles. "Everyone who bears the Fairy Tail guild mark can see her. Unfortunately, she's at Tenrou. But she might be here sometimes. She's a very carefree master."

"So how old are you?" Stephanie wonders.

"Seventeen, twenty-four if you count the time we spent there," Lucy says. "But I prefer seventeen."

"Understandable," Stephanie smiles.

"Now, let's meet the others!"

She is introduced to Macao Conbolt and Romeo Conbolt, a father and son pair, Warren Rocko and Wakaba Mine, the ones who begin a welcoming party in the guild for Stephanie, Gildarts Clive, father of Cana and another drunk, Laxus Dreyar, who gives a simple huff, Freed Justine, who is too attached to Laxus and is also part of the Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow, who is another member of the Thunder God Tribe and loves his puppets, Evergreen, who is also part of the Thunder God Tribe, and aspires to become the Fairy Queen, and loves Laxus very much but married to Elfman Strauss who decides Stephanie is kind of a man, Natsu Dragneel, who starts off with a grin and an introduction and ends with a fight with Gray and Happy who loves fish and Carla.

She is also introduced to (oh God so MANY) Gajeel Redfox, who constantly gets himself into fights during the introduction, Juvia Lockser, who was caught behind a pole staring at Gray with possessive eyes, Alzack and Bisca Connell, parents of the lovely and youngest member of Fairy Tail, Asuka Connell, Laki Olietta, a glasses-wearing normal mage, Max Alors, Sandman, Nab Lasaro, who somehow earns a living but never goes on any jobs, Reedus Jonah, a master painter and someone Stephanie likes to watch drawing, Vijeeter Ecor who loves dancing too much, and hopes to study abroad in the holy land of Dance, 'Minstrel'.

Also, a cat hat-wearing mage who has a fucking weird name and magic, Chico=C=Hammitt the user of Legend of City (blame the wiki if I got this wrong), a person I've never heard of before, Joey Fullborn, a guy I've never seen or heard of before, apparently a muscular mage who has the magic Muscle Speak, Tono Rabbits, also someone I never knew of, a 15-year-old guy who has the magic Light Magic, Wan Chanzi, yet another guy I've never, ever heard of, a man who barely speaks and has the magic Iron Dog, Enno, yes I still don't know her, another mage who likes dancing, Krov, yeah, no idea, but I remember Natsu being angry at him for providing the wrong info about Igneel, so yeah, Niggy, who is apparently chummy with Krov, Mickey Chickentiger, who has gloves similar to Mickey's, Mikuni Shin, who used to work in a sushi bar and was liked so much that his manager told him never to leave, so he did, and also shaves his head bald so that he would never have to worry about going bald, and Kinana, who used to be a snake. I actually know her! Yay! And no, this is not Stephanie speaking, it's the author, Bluie.

So yeah.

"Let's go to Fairy Hills!" Levy exclaims excitedly.

They arrive at Fairy Hills, which seems like a roomy place. Levy leads her to the second floor. She stops at the third-last room in the hall. "Here's where you're going to live! I'm going to tell Ruchio. The rent is 100,000 Jewels, but I'm sure you'll make it! Erza has five rooms connected together, so her rent is 500,000 Jewels." She points to the opposite of the left of Stephanie's new room. "You can go in right now."

_I don't actually have anything to put inside...I did die and come here, after all. Should I tell Levy? I didn't even tell Erza_,Stephanie notes that Levy is walking away already. _I guess I'll mention it to her later. I do need new clothes. _She enters the room.

The room holds simple furniture. There is only a bathroom at the side, a bed for only one person and a closet. It looks decent enough, but having gotten used to the usual design back at home, Stephanie prefers something less simple. It doesn't matter at the moment though. She lies down on the bed and thinks of the events so far in this new world. It's certainly far better in terms of human interaction, since everyone is much nicer so far, at least to her anyway. Then again, it could be as dangerous as the previous world as well, what with magic and combat being something normal in a mage's world. And now she has to get used to it. She supposes she is adjusting well enough for someone in her situation.

Levy walks in to see Stephanie playing with her magic. She is amazed by the beauty of her magic. "Whoa..."

Stephanie smiles. She has noticed Levy with her enhanced hearing. "I agree. It looks beautiful."

"How did you get this magic? What is it?"

"It's Ice Goddess magic," Stephanie says, and receives a 'whoa' as a response. "I don't know...how I got it."

Levy sees that she is hiding something. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I guess...you seem trustworthy and sincere," Stephanie smiles, and Levy returns it. "I died in a previous life in a different world."

"What?!" Levy gasped. "B-B-But...how are you...here?"

"I don't know," Stephanie sighs. "I just woke up in a forest and found myself in a strange world. And a monster appeared and I just...used my magic. I really don't know how I got here...but I love it. It's just, your guild is a bit hard to get used to." And she continued to explain her previous life, about Ruriko, her family, her boyfriends, Youichi...everything.

Levy took minutes to absorb the information and a moment to form words. Levy starts, "We won't be like them, I promise. I don't like to lie. We won't ever treat you badly, and we'll make you love our guild, so you can enjoy life again. There will be a rain to get through, but you'll end up at the rainbow." Levy smiles a smile which ages her.

And Stephanie returns it with a smile she has barely given anyone. "Thank you for understanding. I didn't know how you'll take the news. About my behavior and how I was acting back then. So thank you, for being so nice, Levy. And everyone at Fairy Tail."

"Ruriko is a bitch for not being nice to you, Stephanie. And your parents are complete and utter bastards for not treating you like they should." She goes to her for a hug, and Stephanie accepts it.

"We'll be your family now."

**I hope you understand why Levy is cussing. :] **


	7. The Mission (Part 1)

**Hmm...Gray or Rogue? **

Stephanie and Levy spend some time bonding over books. Levy leads Stephanie to her book-filled room and lets her choose some books. It takes up to over an hour, but she feels very happy leaving the room with three books in hand. They are very thick too and judging by Levy's comments, they will be quite the interesting read.

Levy follows her to her room, and Stephanie places them on her bed.

"I guess you'll have to go shopping now, huh?" she asks, slightly excited.

"We won't be shopping for clothes so I don't know what you're getting excited about," Stephanie says with a slight smirk.

"It's still shopping," Levy replies, grinning. "And you do need clothes, haven't you just came from another world?"

Stephanie looks at her suitcase. Erza had pulled out her own money and made her buy one and at least two sets of clothes and undergarments, but that clearly is not enough for her future. "I guess so," she shrugs.

Levy grins. "Let's go now!"

"But I don't have any money," Stephanie points out.

"I have tons from my last few missions. I can give you some for you to buy at least some furniture and clothes," Levy insists.

"No, you really don't have to," Stephanie refuses. "I'll just go put these clothes in the washing machine and I can leave on a mission."

Levy looks defeated, and then perks up at the last part, "Can I come?"

"Sure, if you don't have anything else to do."

"Yay!"

They dump the clothes (not literally) in the washing machine **(A/N: Actually, do they have washing machines...?) **and head for the guild. Somewhere along the way, Stephanie reverts to her Pinkie Pie persona. Now far less reserved and untrusting, the two have a more exciting conversation. Not used to this sudden persona, Levy is surprised, but likes it. _Our conversations can surely be interesting... _she giggles.

Stephanie bounds inside the guild hall, and everyone turns around, having felt the strange boundless aura of happiness entering the place. They look on for a while, but turns back to what they are doing pretty soon. Perhaps Makarov has informed them of her persona changes.

Excited for the mission, Stephanie had not bothered to greet the other guild members. She skips to the board and reads the mission requests interestedly. Levy looks at her, amused.

Stephanie rips off a mission request off the board and shows it to Levy with a smile that looks slightly unusual on her, "Can we do this one?"

Levy reads it and nods. "It's a bit hard though, are you sure?"

"Sure as cupcakes are cupcakes," is her reply, and she bounds over to Mira. Levy giggles once again and follows her. "Can we do this mission, Mira-chan?"

Mira reads it. "Are you s-"

"This again," Stephanie groans dramatically. "Sure as Erza is an old sap at damn soap operas! Now record it or whatever it is you do there...what do you do?" Her eyes turn into sparkling curious orbs.

Mira smiles. She pulls out a big book. "I record the mission's most important details in this Big Book of Records." She writes the stuff down and shows it to her. "See?"

Mira points out where she has written down the date, names of people/team who are going on the mission, location - which is Nanamake - and the request itself - which is to help out the town, who had requested at least two mages to handle some sort of demon.

Stephanie lets out an, "Oh~! Well, we're going now! Bye, Mira-chan!"

Mira smiles, "See you in a couple of days, Steph-chan!"

Stephanie looks out the window of the train happily. The scenery is a nice, peaceful forest at the moment. Mockingbirds fly by once in a while, and so do hornbills. A few more monster birds have flown by as well, but who focuses on those birds?

"So, Levy-chan, do you belong in a team?"

Levy looks a bit startled at the honorific, but then recalls that this is her Pinkie Pie persona. "Yes, I'm in Team Shadow Gear with Jet and Droy."

Stephanie looks a bit down. "I want to be in a team too..."

Levy looks thoughtful. "If Lisanna isn't too busy helping out Mira, she'll be happy to team up with you!"

"Really?"

"Really really," Levy smiles.

Stephanie has a wicked grin. "Really really really?"

"Really really really really," Levy replies, grinning.

"Really really really really really?"

"Really really really really really really."

"Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really-" Stephanie repeats very quickly, but gets cut off.

"Really," Levy says firmly, and giggles at Stephanie's pout.

The town of Nanamake has fences surrounding it, but any zombie can get past its defense and gnaw at the people inside. A kind-of-important-looking person with a sour face stands at the entrance which has a sign high above every person with the name of the town on it.

"Oh, hello, are you the one who requested the mission?" Levy questions the man.

"Unless you're from Fairy Tail, I've got no business with you," the man replies rudely.

"Both of us are," Stephanie sneers. Uh-oh.

The man snorts. "Looks like you've no manners. I request _one _thing from Fairy Tail and they send me a weakling and a weakling."

"F-"

Levy cuts her off before she is able to drop an F-bomb on the man. "I'm sorry for our appearances," she apologizes sarcastically, "but can you please give us a chance?"

The man snorts again and gives Stephanie a glare for the almost-mistake. "Fine, but when you fail this mission, I'm not giving Fairy Tail another chance."

"When," Stephanie repeats under her breath, glaring nastily at the man.

"Is that your other persona?" Levy asks. She hasn't seen _that _side of her yet, but she does suspect so.

"Yeah," Stephanie says, the slightest bit snarky.

"I'd like to give you names for your different personas," Levy muses. "Maybe Pinkie Pie for your cheerful persona, and...Black Widow for this one?"

"I hate Pinkie Pie right now, so you're going to have to ask the normal Stephanie on that one. But I like Black Widow."

"Black Widow it is!" Levy grins. "I hope I won't be seeing much of Black Widow though."

"Don't worry," Stephanie says. "I don't like me either."

"Must be strange with three personas," Levy says thoughtfully.

"It is," Stephanie says. "I'd fancy OCD. This shit is confusing."

"I do like your Pinkie Pie persona though, so I like it! It's just weird to hear that you've only gotten it once you've entered this world," Levy frowns. "I'll have to look into it, although I must admit I haven't dealt with these kinds of matters before."

Before they could say anything else, the kind-of-important-looking guy shouts at them to hurry up.

They arrive at the guy's fancy house. Stephanie itches for a sarcastic remark, but not a good one comes to mind. Not only that, Levy is shaking her head.

"What's your name anyway?" the man asks rudely.

"Levy McGarden," Levy answers, seeing that Stephanie is in no condition to talk to him. "And she's Stephanie Levesque. I'm sorry if you mind, but what's your name?"

"Cole Phelps," the man answers rudely (of course). "Bekowsky!"

A man rushes to his side in a butler outfit, "Yes, Cole-sama?"

"Get me some Heineken."

"Sorry, sir, but there's none left."

"Fucking Chris...coffee. _Black _coffee."

"Right away, sir."

"Why couldn't we have discussed this outside?" Stephanie asks not too rudely.

"None of your damn business," Phelps replies. "So, I made you come all the way here to tell you that this demon, while he is conjured by someone in a dark guild not too far from here, he's not as strong as one of Zeref's. So, you just might be able to pull this off."

"And you don't want us to take down the dark guild because...?" Stephanie asks.

"Well, when I was waiting for your sorry asses, I was thinking too, but now looking at you I'm gonna have to take that mission request over to Sabertooth. Their master's nasty all right, but at least I've got competent mages on the case at all times."

Stephanie snorts.

"Here's your coffee, Cole-sama."

Phelps takes a sip of it while Bekowsky stands by to hear the results.

"Bitter, just the way I like it. Decent work for once, Bekowsky."

Stephanie mutters under her breath, "Bitter, just like him."

Levy catches it, "Bitter, just like you."

Stephanie gives her one of her tamest glares and Levy giggles.

"Thank you, Cole-sama," Bekowsky replies, and leaves.

"Where is this demon? Do you know his name and appearance?" Levy asks.

"He can fly, I don't know his fucking name, and he's in the forest. Sometimes he circles above all the trees, sometimes he roosts in a bird's nest - he's a small and sneaky little motherfucker - sometimes he eats the puny animals in the forest - not worth for shit, might I add - and sometimes he comes after the lousy little children over here. Any more questions, bitches?"

Stephanie growls at the last part. Levy takes over the reins once more, "No, Phelps."

They leave, but not without hearing, "It's Phelps-sama to you, piece of shit motherfucking-" And they are gone.

**Yay, it's done! And have I really put off this chapter for more than a month? I can't believe it. **


	8. The Mission (Part 2)

**M3owchi, yes and yes. Except, that's obviously not her personality, I'm just using her appearance and first name. :D As for the school, I decided 'why not?'. Also, Guest, there's a reason for that. :P **

Stephanie notices a strange sort of bird flying around the trees. "Is that by any chance the demon we're looking for?" she asks the Solid Script mage.

"Most likely," Levy answers. "What does he smell like?"

Stephanie takes a deep breath, "I guess he smells like...something burnt."

"It should be the demon," Levy nods.

"Hey demon!" Stephanie shouts.

The demon seems to have heard the loud noise, and looks down. He spots Levy and Stephanie and swoops in, claws out but the two dodge.

"Ice Goddess's Bellow!" The spiraling ice manages to nick the demon in its wing, and it cries out in pain, but is still able to fly with it. "We need to damage it more!"

"Right!" Levy says, having known how to take it down already. "Solid Script: Fire!" This time the wing is burnt, but it requires another attack which Stephanie delivers quickly. It falls to the ground but quickly dodges the next attack by hopping around quite fast. "It's very quick!"

"Guess the wing wasn't enough," Stephanie comments.

The demon is as sneaky as Phelps made it out to be, but Stephanie once again delivers an Ice Goddess's Wind, which freezes its entire body in place. "Alright!" Levy motions for a high-five, and Stephanie claps her hand to hers.

Their victory is short-lived. The demon breaks out of the ice by transforming into a huge demon surrounded by flames. It roars and throws Stephanie into a tree. Levy gasps, but she sighs in relief when she sees her getting up quickly. She then quickly turns back to the fight only to see a big foot heading her way, which she dodges just barely.

Stephanie rushes at the demon in anger and punches it. She engages in melee combat with the demon for a while, which she quickly gets bored of and backflips away, surprising herself. '_Somehow coming to this world made me gain some strange abilities_,' she thinks, '_But I like it_.'

Stephanie switches back to using magic again, and Levy pitches in. A few minutes later, she sees that the monster is greatly damaged, but is still able to fight pretty well. She notices that Levy is tired. '_I've only been using two moves so far...there must be something else I can do_,' Stephanie thinks. '_Hm...oh! Cool, I've got something._'

"Ice Goddess's Blizzard!" she shouts, and a blizzard suddenly comes upon them. It hits the monster full-force, and it staggers back, now almost defeated. "May I have the final attack?" she smirks at Levy.

Levy grins, "Of course, Steph."

Stephanie takes a running start, jumps and sends the monster to the ground with a powerful punch. She lands on the monster's belly and grins. "Yes! We did it! I don't think the monster's getting up now."

Levy seems to be focused on something. "Hm...Stephanie, aren't you supposed to be in your Black Widow persona?"

Stephanie looks confused for a split second before realizing, "Yeah, but what are you trying to say here?"

"You were grinning," Levy points out.

"And you're saying it's impossible for me to do so in this persona?"

"Well, you are supposed to be Black Widow," Levy looks the tiniest bit confused.

Stephanie smirks, "I understand your confusion. I guess I was never this nice to Erza in this persona. Maybe something changed somehow?"

"I guess so," Levy shrugs, and she doesn't think about the subject any further.

Phelps seems very surprised upon hearing that they completed the mission, and Levy lets Stephanie finally punch him once they have taken the reward. They exit the house, Stephanie's knuckles still smarting a little.

Stephanie had finally reverted back to her original persona, and as if on cue, two dragon slayers Levy recognizes come into view.

"Oh!" Levy exclaims in surprise.

"Who are they?"

Levy whispers quickly, "Sting and Rogue. I saw them at the Grand Magic Games. They're from Sabertooth. I forgot that Aibetsu is nearby. We shouldn't be seen by them. Our guilds are rivals."

Levy takes Stephanie by her wrist and tries to rush on by, but unfortunately Sting notices them. "What are you fairies doing here?" Rogue stays silent.

"We just finished a mission," Levy replies.

Stephanie, having glanced at the Exceeds for a split second, focuses on something else instead as to not embarrass herself. Instead, she observes the strange silent dragon slayer, trying not to make the dragon slayer notice that she is doing so. Unfortunately, Rogue's red eyes dart towards Stephanie's sapphire orbs, which quickly flick away upon being caught. And having caught her doing so, he is now a bit interested in her, as most people normally pay attention to his loud childhood friend more.

"Well, don't get in the great Sting's way," Sting says to Levy.

"Yeah! Don't mess with Sting! He's the best!" Lector agrees.

Levy rolls her eyes. "Sorry, but we're leaving now."

Stephanie follows Levy, but not without sneaking a glance and a wave to the shadow dragon slayer. Rogue blinks and returns the small wave, and Stephanie offers him a small smile.

"What was that about?" Sting wonders, having noticed the quick exchanges.

"Nothing," is his simple reply, the tiniest of smiles on his normally emotionless face.

"I noticed you looking at Rogue earlier," Levy mentions slyly.

"I was simply acknowledging his presence," Stephanie explains.

"Oh sure," Levy snorts.

"Really, I was thinking about how...silent he was compared to Sting."

"Kinda like you, I've noticed. Do you like the strong silent types?" Levy asked mischievously.

"Levy," Stephanie says with a bit of exasperation. "It was really nothing."

"I'll let you alone for now," Levy smirks. "Anyway, now that we've gotten our reward, we can finally go shopping!"

"Surely we won't be shopping over here, will we?"

"Of course not. I don't want to encounter those two again. But...you want to see Rogue again, right?" Levy smirked mischievously again. "We can do it here-"

"Levy, it was simply a question."

Levy giggles. "Alright, alright, I'll stop for real."

After an afternoon of shopping, they return to Fairy Hills. The furniture Stephanie had ordered had been sent magically to her room. After putting everything in place, Stephanie flops onto her new bed, worn out. It was pretty late already. They had bought basically everything, since Phelps had been so...kind as to offer a huge reward for the mission. Now that she had gone on a shopping trip, she decides it is enough for a long time. Levy had called Lucy and Erza to follow, and the three had forced her to buy a bit more than enough clothes for herself. At least they aren't skimpy or too revealing.

Aside from the furniture, she had also changed her wallpaper with the help of magic from the same furniture shop. It is now a beautifully-designed wallpaper which theme is mostly blue, the color which Stephanie loves best. It is a calm and beautiful color to her and pleasing to the eye.

The last thing she sees before going to sleep is the soothing color of blue.

**I probably would've named this chapter Blue if the last chapter hadn't been named 'The Mission (Part 1)'. You know why? Because there's a pairing I'm rooting for, so someone's heart is definitely going to be broken. Plus, I love blue! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. Next one will hopefully be longer. **


	9. New Emotions

**I forgot to say this: I wouldn't call Stephanie's personas a mental disorder, because, well, you'll find out soon. **

Stephanie is surprised to find the stripper standing in front of her, half-naked.

"Uh...have you seen my clothes? I've been searching all over, and I still haven't found them." Stephanie notices that he is nervous, possibly because he's asking a girl for his clothes. This kind of thing definitely does not happen to many people, unless they party a lot. And sleep a lot. With other people. With condoms on.

"Actually, I see that Gajeel is waving your shirt around."

"What!" Gray whirls around to see the metal dragon slayer snicker in a strange way at his expense. Of course, Gray would not take this sitting down. He marches over and engages into a brawl with him, which eventually ends up involving most of the males and this time, Erza.

Needless to say, the guild is now in chaos. Stephanie had been watching the entire thing, and finds it interesting that a guild brawl could manifest from a simple fight between two mages.

When Gray limps towards the bar stool next to her, she laughs for the first time. She then covers her mouth, not used to this kind of sound coming from her mouth. Lucy had heard her since she was sitting beside her, and is shocked to have heard it too.

"Wow, did you just...laugh?" Lucy wonders. "No offense, but, you don't laugh much..."

"None taken, I understand perfectly well. I don't remember the last time I've laughed," Stephanie admits. "It's...nice."

Lucy smiles sweetly. "I'm glad to see that Fairy Tail has made it happen. It's really good to laugh, you know."

"Fairy Tail has made an impact on my life," Stephanie tells her, sipping her herbal tea. "I have come to think of it as my home."

"Ah, yes, Fairy Tail has made an impact on most of everyone, if not everyone's lives here." Stephanie turns and sees that Mira is the one who had said that. She continues with a smile, "I'm glad to hear that it has already done the same for you."

Stephanie smiles at her little speech, and Mira continues bringing beer to everyone.

"So, you like Fairy Tail already, huh?"

"Does everyone have to keep saying something without first announcing their presence or something along those lines?" Stephanie wonders, slightly irritated.

"Hey, it was just a statement," Gray replies, slightly surprised.

"And that was just a bit of my irritation," she says, taking another sip out of her tea. "By the way, your clothes have gone missing."

"What!" Gray looks down. "I do _not _remember that happening."

Gray jumps off and returns a moment later, fully-clothed. "Had to wrestle my pants from hare-brained's stinking feet." Gray stabs at his ice-cream and shoves a spoonful, irritated at the thought of the fire dragon slayer.

"That's a new one."

"Hare-brained? Got it from Lucy. I like getting new insults for that fireplace."

"Where did you get your lame ones from?"

"They're not lame! I thought them up myself."

"Oh, so that's why the insults are so pathetic," Stephanie comments. It's a bit new for her to want to rile up someone like that, but it is strangely different around this cool-headed mage, who is normally not so cool-headed at the same time.

"Oh, so you wanna go?" Gray stands up from his bar stool and smirks. "I don't like fighting girls, but you're kinda making me mad."

Stephanie smirks and stands up to face him. "Time for me to get some action."

The guild becomes silent at the strange brawl. It is certainly not surprising for Gray to get into a fight, but for Stephanie it is very new. Even in her Black Widow persona, she is more interested in throwing insults at people. Juvia, however, is more interested in ripping off Stephanie's head and fucking Gray.

"It's good to stand up for yourself. However, I will stop this fight right now."

Everyone turns to see Erza standing in the doorway, arms crossed. She shakes her head in slight disappointment, "Gray, I expected better of you. Stephanie, this is surprising, even if you were..." Her eyes has a dangerous glint at the memory, "...in that persona."

"W-We weren't going to fight!" Gray laughs nervously. "R-Right?"

Stephanie, slightly intimidated by the aura around Erza, replies, "Right. This is all a misunderstanding."

"I hope so," Erza says. She then barks at the spectators, "Get back to what you were doing!"

"Aye!" the whole guild except for the three choruses. The guild is immediately filled with chatter, started with basically anything that is on their mind. Everyone is at least slightly intimidated by Titania, even the guild master, who is currently downing a few beers.

"How was the mission?" Stephanie asks once Erza had sat herself down on the bar stool beside her which Lucy had occupied. She had seen Lucy leave the guild with Natsu and Happy.

Erza shudders, causing Stephanie to be slightly surprised. "To start, I had met this horrible man named Ichiya." She pauses and shudders again. "They all reminded me of him. Suffice to say, it had been a horrible time. I had to relax myself by going to a cake-themed amusement park. And of course, eat a mountain of cake." Mira sets down a slice of strawberry cake in front of her which she instantly started eating.

"So, is Ichiya some form of pervert?" Stephanie queries.

"Much, much worse." A shudder.

Erza spends the afternoon recounting tales of what has happened during the times when Stephanie had not joined the guild. Stephanie finds everything she told her very interesting, and deduces once again that Fairy Tail is a very interesting guild. Having heard the tales, she yearns for exciting events to happen during her time at the guild.

That night, Stephanie tells her everything. She had invited Erza to her room, and while they sit on the comfortable bed, she tells her all that she had told Levy. Erza listens silently and patiently.

When she is done, Erza says, "First, I wish I could kill all of them that did you wrong. Second, you are a strong girl." She says with a smile. "And third, come here."

Stephanie scoots over, a bit wary and is taken by surprise when Erza smashes her into her chest. She winces at Erza's surprisingly hard chest. Erza releases her moments later and gives her a motherly smile. "We'll take care of you now as best as we can. There will be tough times, but it won't be the end unless it's happy. We'll help you get through every drop of rain, because Fairy Tail laughs and cries with you. And so will I. You have my word."

And for the first time, because of Erza's understanding and motherly demeanor, Stephanie lets herself break down in front of someone else.

**A short chapter, as usual, but I swear I always try to make a chapter longer, unless I arrive at a possible cliffhanger or at a place where it seems fitting to end. **


End file.
